¿Hubiera sido diferente?
by PattoG
Summary: Cuando era más joven se había enamorado de una chica hermosa, ella era realmente preciosa, tenía enormes y dulces ojos castaños, su cabello era color marrón con algunos destellos rojizos, su piel cremosa y blanca...


¿Hubiera sido diferente?

-Takao/Hiromi/Kai-

Cuando era mas joven se había enamorado de una chica hermosa, ella era realmente preciosa, tenía enormes y dulces ojos castaños, su cabello era color marrón con algunos destellos rojizos, su piel cremosa y blanca, mejillas sonrosadas y un cuerpo espectacular.

Había sido imposible no amarla.

Era todo lo que siempre soñó en una mujer.

Dulce, inteligente, bondadosa y divertida, aun que también era independiente en exceso, mandona y mala cocinera, aun así a el no le importaban sus defectos, estaba enamorado.

Pero jamás le había confesado la verdad, se había sentido demasiado avergonzado de si mismo para decirle que la amaba y por el contrario trataba de insultarla y humillarla cuando tenia oportunidad para disimular así sus sentimientos por ella.

Recordaba sus peleas y lo maravilloso que resultaba verla tan molesta, sus ojos brillaban y su atención se centraba en el, en esos momentos era como si solo ellos existieran en el mundo.

Por esos efímeros momentos ella solo lo miraba a el.

Ahora que era mayor y un poco más maduro se daba cuenta de lo ridículo y tonto que fue, deseoso de llamar su atención había arruinado todas sus oportunidades con ella, portándose como un imbécil, como un bastardo solo había logrado que ella lo detestara más y mas.

Lentamente ella se alejo cada vez mas de el, evitaba discutir y solo lo miraba con pena cuando el intentaba provocarla, entonces se alejaba con una sonrisa en los labios a conversar con _él._

Ellos pasaban horas en silencio sentados uno junto al otro mientras que el moría de celos al no poder acercarse así a ella, se miraba a los ojos antes de cada batalla y ella gritaba emocionada cada vez que el ganaba.

Ella lo miraba soñadora y el le sonreía discretamente…

Ahora muchos años después aun se preguntaba ¿Habría sido diferente si le hubiera contado sus sentimientos?

¿Ella se habría podido fijar en alguien como el?

¿Se hubiera casado de saber que la amaba?

Quería pensar que si, quería imaginar que si el día de su boda hubiera gritado con todas sus fuerzas:

"Hiromi te amo, no te cases por favor"

Ella habría cancelado su boda en ese momento y corrido hacia el con los brazos extendidos.

Pero no podía mentirse, ella no lo amaba, ella estaba enamorada de _él_, lo veía en su mirada, en su sonrisa cuando charlaban juntos, en sus manos cuando lo tocaba con cualquier excusa, el la manera en que su voz se suavizaba al hablar con _él._

Ella estaba enamorada de _Kai Hiwatari_. _Él _era Kai, su amigo, su rival. En mas de un sentido, pensó con ironía.

Habría querido poder odiarlo por eso, pero había sido el mismo Kai quien le había dicho con voz seria y monótona

"Takao, Tu la amas y te arrepentirás toda tu vida de no decírselo"

Cuando lo escucho, supo que era verdad pero su orgullo fue demasiado y le grito que no se metiera en su vida, que el no estaba enamorado de una chica tan ordinaria y estúpida como ella y que si tan preocupado estaba por Hiromi entonces que saliera con ella y lo dejara tranquilo.

"_**Lo siento"**_

Recordaba su voz llena de lastima al decirle eso, al principio no lo entendió perdido en la soberbia y el orgullo pero lo comprendió algunos meses después cuando vio a Hiromi llegar al entrenamiento con una sonrisa radiante y correr directamente a Kai para darle un beso rápido en los labios.

En ese momento había querido odiarlos a los dos pero amaba demasiado a esa mujer y después de todo Kai había sido un buen amigo hasta el último momento.

Pero no podía evitar pensar ¿Habría sido diferente si le hubiera contado que siempre estuvo perdidamente enamorado de ella?...

Terminado 30 de noviembre de 2010 a las 11:19 PM

Bueno esto es una compensación por tanto, realmente tanto tiempo sin publicar nada, espero les guste, un agradecimiento a todos aquellos que lo lean aun si no me regalan un comentario, aun que seria genial si se tomaran un segundo para hacerlo…


End file.
